La última misión del Equipo Gai
by Hermyten
Summary: Tenten se casa con Naruto después del rechazo de un Neji que acaba de ingresar en los AMBU. Naruto manda a Tenten, Lee y Gai a una misión con un "desconido" compañero. Un Nejiten lleno de amor y sorpresas.


Esta historia fue la primera que publiqué en la pagina, no es una historia nueva, pero ahora la estoy colgando por capitulos porque en ese momento no sabia hacerlo y quiero que la gente que no la haya leido por lo mal que lo subi pueda disfrutar de mi primer Nejiten.

Los personajes no son mios, ojala, si fueran os aseguro que me dibujaría en ellos para liarme con Neji^^, los personajes son Mashasi Kisimito (un genio). Gracias por leerme y espero que os guste...

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1- Asimilando.<strong>

Aquella joven de alegres y graciosos moñitos y cara siempre risueña se miraba en el espejo… Cómo había llegado hasta aquel punto… Mujer del Hokage, el sexto Hokage de Konoha. Delante del espejo, con su traje de novia y su pelo sin sus tradicionales moñitos se sentía extraña… Ella siempre había soñado con aquel día… Pero siempre había visto a otro hombre como su marido… Ella esperaba ver en el altar a un joven de ojos plateados, pelo largo y destreza ninja sin igual que desde hacía varios meses pertenecía a los AMBU… Al recordar esa organización miró al cielo y maldijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, el día en que se creó esa estúpida organización y el día en que la familia Hyuga decidió que podía manejar su vida a su antojo…

Cuando se estaba secando las lágrimas alguien llamó a la puerta:

-Tenten, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

-Claro Sakura chan, pasa- dijo la joven.

Iba preciosa con su pelo suelto, pero sin su bandana y con un traje de un azul que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos verdes…

-Aún estás así… La mujer del Hokage va a llegar tarde a su boda… Eso es imposible.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Solo me queda maquillarme

-Está bien, llamaré a Hinata para que te maquille y le diré a Naruto que salgamos ya para el templo y él te esperará allí- dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias Sakura.

La puerta se cerró tras la joven pelirrosa. Naruto… Era un joven extraordinario, un Hokage preparado desde niño y con unos deseos de traer la felicidad y la prosperidad a la villa poco comunes, sabía que le quería… Pero eso era lo que ella quería… ¿quería querer o quería amar? Nuevamente llamaron a la puerta:

-Tenten Sama ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Hina pasa.

La única Hyuga que valía la pena, la única buena persona de esa familia de… de… debía contener esos pensamientos…

-¿Estás nerviosa Tenten Sama?

-No me llames Sama somos amigas desde la academia y de eso hace ya casi 10 años Hina.

-Lo siento Tenten, pero es que a partir de hoy serás la mujer del Hokage de Konoha… Es un gran honor y Kiba me ha dicho esta mañana que hay que tratarte con más respeto que antes porque para eso eres la mujer del Hokage.

Kiba Inuzuka, era el marido de Hinata, una buena persona, pero al ser un AMBU tenía también mucho respeto por el Hokage, era uno de los tantos que pensaban que algún día Naruto llegaría a ser como Minato.

-Dale las gracias Kiba, pero dile que tantas formalidades no son necesarias conmigo, que para mí siempre será el gran amante de los perros aunque ahora sea un AMBU- Tenten quería sacar un tema, pero no sabía por dónde empezar con Hinata- Hina, Tú crees que vendrá…

-YA ESTA AQUÍ EL PADRINOOOOOOOOOOOO- Tronó una voz entrando por la habitación sin llamar…

Rock Lee, lo más parecido que había tenido a un hermano desde que entró en la academia…

-¿CÓMO ESTÁS MI LINDA FLORECILLAAAAAAA?- dijo el joven pegando un grito que hizo que Hinata se asustara…

-Deja de gritar Lee, estás asustando a Hina- pidió Tenten enfadada- Además, ¿no se supone que me esperabas en el carro?

-Lo siento linda Hinata, no fue mi intención- Hinata hizo un gesto con la mano para que él supiera que estaba perdonado y siguió maquillando a Tenten- Recuerdo lo que te dije florecilla, pero he subido porque Gai sensei me ha pedido que viera cómo ibas y para ver con mis propios ojos cómo está de nerviosa la Hokage- dijo este haciendo su postura de chico guay.

-Lee, yo no seré la Hokage seré la mujer del Hokage- dijo Tenten.

-Bueno eres mil veces más inteligente que él… Y mucho más guapa, a decir verdad.

-Ya he terminado, Tenten sama- dijo la Hyuga.

-¡HINATA!- gritó Tenten al oír cómo la había llamado.

-Tenten Chan ya estás maquillada y lista para ir a tu boda con el Hokage.

-Gracias amiga mía.

-¡BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUES !- Gritó Lee.

Se cogió del brazo de su padrino y bajó las escaleras de su apartamento, sintió cómo se mareaba por los nervios, pero consiguió que no se le notara, salió por la puerta y subió al carro donde su sensei (que era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía), la esperaba para llevarla a la boda.

**Cap 2- La Boda.**

Cuando llegaron, Gai bajó del carro y se fue directo al templo junto con Hinata, Lee y Tenten; esperarían a que su sensei les hiciera una señal para poder entrar.

-¿Estás preparada mi linda flor?

-No lo sé Lee, tú me conoces mejor que yo, ¿crees que hago bien?

- Tenten chan, Naruto te quiere y se va a desvivir por ti, es un buen hombre y sé que te hará feliz- el joven bajó la cabeza… Tenía que decirla algo… Pero era difícil- Florecilla, ayer hablé con Neji.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué te dijo Lee?

-Que no vendría hoy a tu boda, mi pequeña flor…

Ella ya se imaginaba eso, y en verdad era lo mejor. No podría mentir y decir que amaría y respetaría a Naruto toda la eternidad teniendo al causante de esa mentira tan cercano. Entonces su sensei salió por la puerta y les llamó para que entraran y se adentró nuevamente.

-Vamos, bella flor, demuestra a toda esa gente lo feliz que estás de ser la próxima Hokage- al ver que Tenten iba a corregirle, Lee la besó en la mejilla y la dijo- Yo siempre voy a estar ahí, Tenten. Todo saldrá bien.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Tenten se sintiera mejor. Cuando se abrieron las puertas dio un paso, decidida y segura. El recinto estaba bellísimo, todo decorado con rosas blancas (sus favoritas) y cuidado hasta el último rincón. Naruto la prometió que tendría la boda de sus sueños y así era… Aunque no con el novio… No, no, no… No debía pensar en eso. Mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, Sakura, que sería su madrina, y Tsunade sama, fue mirando a su alrededor. Vio a Ino con Sai (que eran una pareja extraña, pero bonita), a Shikamaru con Temari, hasta vio al extraño Shino al lado de estos dos. Todos la sonreían; cuánta felicidad, cómo la gustaría compartirla. Cuando estaba al lado de la fila más próxima al altar, vio a Sasuke, el prometido de Sakura, a Hina con su Kiba y a… No podía ser… No podía tener aquel descaro…

-Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de estar aquí el día de mi boda, lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenido- Gritó Tenten.

-Tenten, mi amor, le invité yo, el jefe del clan Hyuga debe estar en la boda del Hokage- Intentó templarle los ánimos Naruto, pero Tenten no quería escucharlo; odiaba a ese hombre y no quería tenerlo en su boda, de hecho él era el causante de todo ese circo de mentiras y falsedades.

- Siento mucho que mi presencia la incomode, Tenten sama, le aseguro que no estoy aquí por gusto si no por expresa petición del Hokage. Si hubiera podido, hubiera huido de la realidad, como mi sobrino- dijo Hiashi.

Cómo se podía ser tan cínico… Cuando escuchó la palabra sobrino, deseó matar a ese miserable Hyuga, pero Sakura y Lee se acercaron a ella y la condujeron al altar deseando que no se revolviera. La ceremonia transcurrió sin más percances, de vez en cuando Tenten echaba una mirada furtiva a Hiashi, pero no pasaba de eso. Una vez estuvieron casados, Naruto la besó y salió con ella del templo corriendo y gritando de la felicidad que sentía. Ya era su mujer y nadie podría quitársela.

**Cap 3. El reencuentro.**

La mañana después de la boda caminaban hacia el apartamento de la kunoichi Hinata, Temari y la misma Tenten con la intención de recogerlo todo y ponerlo en cajas para que los trabajadores al mando de Naruto se lo llevaran a la casa del Hokage. Iban charlando despreocupadamente:

-Bueno, ¿qué tal la noche de bodas, usaste mucho los kunais?

-Temariii Chan- dijo Hinata escandalizada.

-No pasa nada Hina. No, la verdad es que no utilicé ninguno, Temari. Naruto es muy cariñoso y poco apasionado, así que no los necesito... Qué pasa, ¿que a ti y a Shikamaru os va ese rollo?

-Pues no, graciosa, pero seguro que a Kiba sí.

Las tres amigas rieron durante un buen rato de la broma de Temari, y al poco llegaron a la casa de Tenten dispuestas a una jornada intensiva. Al entrar por la puerta las tres sintieron una presencia en la casa, y Tenten pensó que los de la mudanza ya habían llegado, entró en el salón y vio a un joven en su sofá. Cuando iba a fijarse en quien era Temari se le adelantó y dijo:

-Vaya, pero si es Neji alias el desaparecido. Creo que te has equivocado de apartamento, este no es el tuyo, así que LAR-GA-TE.

-Este tampoco es tu apartamento, así que no me iré de aquí hasta que hable con la dueña.

-La dueña no tiene nada que hablar contigo- dijo Temari encarándose al Hyuga.

-Temari Chan vámonos, esto no es asunto nuestro, tendrán cosas que hablar- dijo Hinata agarrando a Temari por el brazo llevándosela del lugar.

-Ten cuidado Tenten- dijo Temari antes de salir por la puerta.

Al quedarse solos, se quedaron mirándose como si no se reconocieran, como dos completos extraños que sienten que ya han vivido ese momento.

-¿Cómo estás Tenten?

-Perfectamente, Neji.

-Pareces molesta…

-¿Qué parezco molesta? No me vengas con esas Hyuga. ¿Siete malditos meses sin saber nada de ti y ahora apareces como si nada preguntándome que tal estoy?- dijo Tenten incrédula ante el saludo de Neji- Eres un maldito cínico… ¿Sabes qué hice ayer? ¿Lo sabes? Pues tu querido tío estaba allí, regocijándose de que por fin me ha apartado de tu camino, ¡POR FIIIIIIN LA PESADA SIN APELLIDO DE TENTEN A DEJADO EN PAZ AL MAS FUERTE DE LOS HYUGA!

- Nadie te obligó a casarte con Uzumaki, tú solo decidiste tu destino, como yo decidí que el mío sería separarte de mi lado para no hacerte más daño…

Cuando Tenten iba a contestar a aquello una voz masculina salió de entre las sombras:

-Habla con más respeto del Hokage, AMBU Hyuga, o te podrían tomar por traidor, y, sobretodo, habla con más respeto a la mujer de tu Hokage y aquella por la que estarías dispuesto a matarle y a traicionar a tu villa.

-Rock Lee, ¿tú eres el padrino de esta farsa no?- dijo Neji sin cambiar la expresión de la cara e ignorando las palabras de joven ninja.

-¿Sabes una cosa Neji? Puede que sea una farsa, pero al menos Naruto ha luchado siempre por lo que ha querido; primero quiso ser Hokage, cuando ninguno de nosotros habríamos dado un yen por él, y después a base de darla el cariño y la estabilidad que tú la negaste, ha conseguido casarse con la mujer que amaba…

-Tú no sabes nada, Rock lee, ese matrimonio será infeliz porque tú, yo, y toda la gente de esta villa sabemos a quién ama Tenten, incluso el propio Hokage, aunque intente silenciar las voces de su interior, lo sabe. Su destino no está con Tenten.

-Ya estamos con lo del destino… Como tú mismo has dicho, Neji, el destino lo decido yo, y yo he decidido entregarme a Naruto, así que o me explicas qué haces aquí, o te puedes desaparecer otros siete meses o el tiempo que te dé la gana- al decir esto tenten deseó que sus palabras no hicieran efecto en el ninja y que este siguiera hablando aunque solo fuera para meterse con su matrimonio; eso significaría que seguiría viéndolo y no se iría tan pronto. Ella no quería que se fuera.

-Ese matrimonio es una farsa, Tenten, solo quiero que lo razones…

-ELLA NO TIENE QUE RAZONAR NADA, ES UN ALMA JOVEN Y LIBRE Y PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA. DEJA YA DE METERTE EN SU VIDA…

Según pronuncio la palabra vida Lee se lanzó a darle un puñetazo al Neji se echó para atrás esquivando él golpe con maestría y haciendo que el ninja cayera al suelo.

-Lee, no quiero luchar contigo… No es eso para lo que he venido aquí, además, luchar contigo me aburre, es demasiado fácil…

Cuando Lee se iba a levantar para volver a darle, Gai sensei apareció por la puerta y le agarró del brazo:

-¿Qué es esto Lee? Dejad de pelear como si fuerais niños- se fijó en Neji y dijo- Vaya, así que vienes a felicitar a la florecilla por su boda.

- Eso a usted no le importa sensei… Me voy Tenten…

Una nube de humo apareció en el salón de Tenten y cuando el humo se fue el joven AMBU ya no estaba en el salón. Tenten pidió a Lee y Gai que la ayudaran a poner todo en cajas porque la mudanza estaría a punto de llegar; estuvo un buen rato sujetándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Por qué tenía que ser así… Por qué le amaba tanto, con todo el daño que le había hecho…

-Flor, esta mañana me llamó el Hokage para una misión**- **la dijo Gai sensei intentado romper el silencio- pero me pidió que no te la comentara porque como ahora eres su esposa y no una simple kunoichi, pues no quería que te pusieras en peligro.

-No se preocupe sensei, yo iré a hablar con Naruto y le pediré que me deje acompañarles, dígame cual es nuestra misión.

-Acompañar al Raikage al país del Rayo.

-Está bien chicos, dejadlo en mis manos, ¿cuándo tenemos que partir?

-En cuanto consigas convencer al Hokage.

-Okay.

**Cap 4- La doble petición.**

Naruto llevaba un día fenomenal, había puesto a cada grupo para realizar su misión y él estaba rellenando informes tranquilamente en su despacho. Se sentía pletórico. No podía creer que todos sus sueños se estuvieran haciendo realidad, pero sin duda el que más le costaba creer era el de Tenten chan. Jamás pensó que accedería a su propuesta… Es una mujer increíble, bellísima y llena de vida. Naruto había pensado sacarla del grupo de Gai sensei y ponerla como consejera del Hokage, que aunque ya estuviera Shikamaru en ese puesto, tener a una consejera más no haría daño, mientras pensaba esto alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Entre- cuando vio que era Tenten se le iluminaron los ojos- Tenten, pasa, justamente estaba pensando en ti.

-Vaya… ¿Estarías pensando una buena excusa para no decirme que a mi equipo se le había asignado la misión de escoltar al Raikage, no?

-Mierda… Le dije a Gai sensei que no te dijera nada, no es por nada, Tenten chan, pero la mujer del Hokage debe estar a salvo, había pensado que podías dejar el equipo diez y…

-Dejar a Lee y a Gai, ni hablar Naruto, son mis compañeros, en ese equipo ya ha habido bastantes abandonos, no pienso dejarles, lo siento- al ver la cara de preocupación y tristeza de Naruto, Tenten añadió- Me querías dar una alternativa si dejaba el equipo diez, ¿cuál sería?

-Ser mi consejera junto con Shikamaru.

Tenten se lo pensó por un instante, abandonar a Lee y a Gai era una idea que la dolía muchísimo, y más después de habérselo criticado tanto a Neji, pero sabía que Lee deseaba ingresar en los AMBU y que con su ayuda y todo el esfuerzo que él hacía entrenando lo conseguiría… Y así Gai podría dedicar su vida a nuevos alumnos…

-Está bien Naruto, acepto el cargo… Pero déjame que vaya a esta última misión con ellos, solo será para despedirme del grupo, prometo que será la última ¿si?

-Está bien amor, puedes ir con ellos.

-Arigato Naruto kun.

Tenten salió disparada hacia la puerta de la villa donde la esperaban Gai y Lee para acompañar al Raikage.

Naruto estaba muy preocupado… No podía dejarla ir sola… ¿Y si le pasara algo? No se lo perdonaría nunca.

-¡SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Gritó Naruto para llamar a su consejero.

-Dígame Hokage sama- apareciendo un segundo después de ser llamado.

-Llama al AMBU Kiba Inuzuka para que venga aquí, tengo una misión para él, dile que es sobre mi mujer.

-Sí, maestro.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Inuzuka…

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí Neji oniisan.

-Lo sé, Hinata Sama, he estado muy ocupado con las misiones AMBU, nuestro Hokage es un hombre muy preocupado por la villa y deseoso de que todo vaya a la perfección, así que nos usa para ello.

- A pesar de todo el Hokage es una buena persona- dijo Hinata con voz de tristeza.

-Sí…-dijo Neji apretando los dientes y pensando que odiaba al Uzumaki con todas sus fuerzas- A pesar de todo

-¿Te apetece un té Neji onisaan?

-Está bien, gracias Hinat…

Alguien abrió la puerta de manera brusca.

-Hola Hina, ¿dónde esta Kiba?- dijo Shikamaru irrumpiendo en casa de los Inuzuka.

-Salió a dar una vuelta con Shino y Akamaru… ¿Pasa algo?

-El Hokage le ha mandado llamar para una misión que tiene que ver con su esposa, pero no sé decirte más… Me voy a buscarle.

Cuando oyó la palabra esposa Neji se levantó de un golpe y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Iba en dirección al despacho del hokage.

-Entre- dijo Naruto.

-Buenos días Hokage Sama

-Bueno días, Neji. ¿Qué quieres?

-Me he enterado de que el equipo diez va a realizar un misión ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-En efecto, les he ordenado que acompañen al Raikage al país del Rayo, ¿a qué viene tanto interés Neji?

-¿Ha pedido un AMBU para que les acompañe verdad?- Dijo Neji deseando que Naruto no viera sus intenciones…

-No, no he pedido un AMBU, quiero que vaya Kiba- dijo Naruto tajante- Quiero que proteja a Tenten.

-Entiendo, pero… -dijo el joven midiendo sus palabras- Yo podría proteger a Tenten mejor que Kiba- hace una pausa y dice- Y usted lo sabe.

-Já, claro que sí, Hyuga, ¿podrías proteger a Tenten mucho mejor que cualquier otro verdad?

-Sí, señor- Neji miró a Naruto con cara desafiante, tenía que ir él, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Irá Kiba y no hay más que hablar, además esta será la última misión que haga Tenten con Lee y Gai, cuando acaben ella pasará a ser mi consejera.- dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar a sus informes como si la conversación estuviera zanjada.

-Naruto- cuando Neji pronunció su nombre este levantó la cabeza sorprendido- Siempre he sido un buen AMBU, tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi familia me tiene absolutamente prohibido estar con ella, sabes lo que pasaría si estuviéramos juntos, si lo que tienes es miedo de que te la robe, eso no pasará, no puede pasar, déjame protegerla por última vez.

-No sé Neji…- Naruto dudaba qué hacer, sabía que era arriesgado mandarle a esa misión, pero también sabía que él era mucho mejor ninja que Kiba, casi mucho mejor ninja que él- Está bien - dijo Naruto, apiadándose del joven Hyuga e imaginándose en su situación-, pero tendrás dos condiciones, la primera, la protegerás únicamente a ella, si Lee y Gai mueren y ella se salva tu misión estará cumplida. Y segundo, no podrás dar al conocer tu identidad en ningún momento, ¿está claro?

-Muy claro maestro.

-Neji, si a Tenten le pasara algo o te atrevieras a tocarla, tendrías que responder ante mí y te aseguro que mi pena será severa, os tomare a los dos por traidores y seréis como mínimo expulsados de la villa y ya sabes lo que eso significa- tras terminar esa frase dijo- Parte rápido, se iban hace media hora hacia en el país del Rayo.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del pueblo:

-Bueno, vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamonos- dijo Gai emocionado.

El Raikage iba por delante de ellos, se creía suficientemente buen ninja como para tener que ir acompañado por ninjas de la Hoja, pero el señor de la Hoja lo había creído lo mejor.

-Chicos, os tengo que contar algo…

-DINOOOOOOS LINDA FLORECILLA- dijo Lee emocionado.

-De verdad que siento mucho deciros esto- notó como la voz se le quebraba- Esta será mi última misión con vosotros.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ´?- bramaron los dos a la vez como si le acabara de clavar un kunai explosivo.

-Sí… Naruto me lo pidió, me dijo que es muy peligroso que esté fuera, la verdad es que le entiendo, si me raptaran, tendrían una fuerte arma de soborno contra él… Además, seré su consejera, así que todas las veces que os den misión me veréis y ¡podremos quedar para vernos, nos os desaniméis chicos!

De repente una nube de humo apareció. Un joven de pelo corto y piel morena se puso delante de ellos. Lee, Gai y Tenten se pusieron en guardia, pero al ver por sus ropas que era un AMBU se relajaron un poco.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui dejo el primer Capitulo, espero comentarios y criticas si son constructivas xD el siguiente lo colgare pronto.<p> 


End file.
